This invention relates in general to feeding coil stock from a supply source into a press for the performance of various forming operations. The invention relates in particular to a system, method and apparatus for feeding coil stock into a press along a principal direction of feed and also shifting the stock in a direction normal to the principal direction of feed during the time the stock is within the press.